The present disclosure relates to a bullet trajectory correcting device and a sight device having the same.
In firearms, bullet trajectories are affected by external factors such as inertia from a velocity of a bullet coming out of a muzzle, air resistance in the atmosphere, gravitational acceleration of Earth, the Coriolis force caused by rotation of Earth, and deflecting force.
Particularly, trajectories of grenades are affected by gravity in the vertical direction and affected by the Coriolis force in the horizontal direction. In the vertical direction, a grenade that has left the muzzle falls down in a parabolic form due to gravity, and in the horizontal direction, the grenade is deflected rightward with respect to a traveling direction of the bullet, for example, in the northern hemisphere. For this reason, the grenade greatly deviates from an aiming point, and the grenade does not hit the target accurately.
Grenade launchers with a large curvature trajectory such as K4 grenade launchers or MK-19 grenade launchers are configured to move vertically with a large angle and have a function of correcting an elevation angle thereof.
However, the grenade launchers or the sight devices according to the related art have no function of correcting an error in a horizontal trajectory caused by the Coriolis force. As the distance to the target increases, the error in the horizontal trajectory increases, and the hit accuracy decreases.
In this regard, it is desirable to provide a trajectory correcting device and a sight device having the same, which are capable of correcting the error in the horizontal bullet trajectory caused by the Coriolis force in addition to the vertical bullet trajectory.
Further, it is desirable to provide a trajectory correcting device having a simple configuration and a sight device having the same.